nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Gestrandet
Zatanna Die Desorientierung war das Schlimmste. Wo war oben, wo war unten? Sie geriet in Panik, konnte aber einen Schrei unterdrücken. Mühsam gewann sie ihre Disziplin zurück, merkte dass Boden unter ihren Füßen war, stieß sich ab und folgte den Luftblasen nach oben. Ihre Lungen brannten, als sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und tief einatmete. Als sie wieder einigermaßen Atem hatte, nutzte sie diesen für einen sehr detaillierten Fluch. Dermaßen dämlich bist Du doch noch nie fehlgesprungen Sie blickte sich um und konnte Küste über die Wellen erspähen, aber diese Küstenlinie war vertraut und doch verkehrt. Sie konzentrierte erneut, klatschend fiel das Wasser in die Leere die ihr verschwindender Körper hinterließ. Eiskalter Wind. Sehr schlau. Pitschnass oben auf dem Leuchtturm im kalten Seewind. Sie blickte sich um und ein eiskalter Klumpen entstand in ihrem Magen. Sie blickte über ihre Heimat, erkannte sie und wusste, dass sie nicht zu Hause war. Mit Tränen in den Augen und klappernden Zähnen blickte sie auf die auf die Küstenlinie die sich massiv nach Norden verschoben hatte. Über ihr altes Zuhause hinweg. Über das Haus. Über ihre Eltern. Im Nebel konnte sie den Wall erahnen, sah die Risse und dort wo das Tor ihr früher hoch, unzerstörbar und geschlossen Sicherheit vermittelte, hingen die Türflügel wie betrunken in den schiefen Angeln. Das war nicht Gilneas. Und doch war es das. Zerstört. Verlassen. Mittlerweile kannte sie sich im Zeitstrom aus. Sie wusste wann sie war und wo sie war. Sie war nur eine Stunde nachdem sie Gilneas verlassen hatte wieder aufgetaucht. Und ihr wurde klar: Nichts war ihr geblieben. Nichts. Ihre Heimat war nicht mehr. War nie gewesen. Warum hatte sie sich nur auf diese Zeitdinge eingelassen. Warum nur? Stop! Für so was hab ich keine Zeit! Dann hörte sie die Bestien, die um die Basis des Turmes streiften und zu ihr hoch schnüffelten und straffte sich. Wohin nun? Wohin, Wohin, Wohin? Irgendwo wo dieser Delonghy, oder wie er heißt, sie nicht findet. Verdammt sie hätte dem Magister besser zuhören sollen. Er hatte doch über so was fabuliert. Verstecken wo die Zeit verwirrt ist. Wirbel, Strudel, Sicherheit durch Chaos. Am besten irgendwo, wo der ewige Drachenschwarm Chaos anrichtet. Da ist soviel los, da fällt man nicht auf. Sie ging verschiedene Möglichkeiten in ihrem Kopf durch, dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas, von dem der Magister häufig gemurmelt hatte. Ihr Blick wurde ernst und entschlossen, ihre Haltung und Gesicht ließen sie plötzlich viel erwachsener scheinen. Sie murmelte ein Wort und ihre Kleidung bauschte sich einmal auf, das Seewasser fiel zusammen mit ihren Tränen um sie herum auf die Bohlen des Leuchtturmrundganges. Sie wischte ein paar restliche Schmutzspuren von Feralas aus ihren blonden Haaren, als vor ihr ein Wirbel entstand, den sie mit Gesten und Worten vergrößerte und hineintrat. Delont Die Aufgabe war rein, ewig alt und heilig. Delont war fest entschlossen, sie auszuführen, selbst, wenn er dabei unorthodoxe Wege und fragwürdige Mittel nutzen musste. Das hatte ihn am Bronzenen Drachenschwarm immer am meisten gestört: mit einer selbstherrlichen Gelassenheit, die ihresgleichen suchte, hatten sich die Bronzenen Jahrtausende lang als jene, für die nichts überraschend kam, in ihrer Sonderstellung gesonnt – auch und gerade anderen Schwärmen gegenüber. „Jaha, Lebensbringerin, Respekt! Herr über die Magie, toll! Aber tut uns leid, wir können gerade nicht sonderlich beeindruckt sein. Wir müssen uns um mehr als die Gegenwart kümmern, und was Ihr so an Heldentaten vollbringen werdet, wissen wir eh schon. Nichts für ungut.“ Manchmal hatte ihn das fürchterlich wütend gemacht, aber er hatte sich in Geduld geübt. In seiner speziellen Stellung und vor allem mit seiner speziellen Herkunft waren Wutanfälle nicht gern gesehen. Außerdem klangen sie lispelnd ohnehin lächerlich. Also hatte er gelächelt und genickt; ein braver, gelehriger Welpe. Dann aber war passiert, was passieren musste: jemand anderes hatte den Bronzenen Schwarm mit seinen eigenen Methoden angegriffen, die Geschichte beeinflusst und einen Zeitkrieg eröffnet. Die, die alles vorhersahen, hatten das nicht vorhergesehen. Dabei hätte man es sich wirklich denken können, dachte Delont. Und wo man früher sich um mehr als die Gegenwart kümmern musste, hatte man plötzlich in mehr als der Gegenwart Schlachten zu schlagen. Alles geriet durcheinander, die Zeit aus den Fugen, und dann machte Nozdormu sich auch noch aus dem Staub. Und spätestens jetzt war endgültig alles kaputt: Ein Sturm, der denen in Tanaris in nichts nachstand, fegte durch die Zeiten und schmirgelte die Grundfesten der Realität selbst blank. Nicht nur prügelte man sich mit den dunklen Ebenbildern, man tat das auch noch in einem zeitlichen Sandsturm. Großartig. Delont aber focht das alles nicht an. Es hatte von Anfang an keinen Zweifel an seiner Loyalität seinem Auftraggeber gegenüber gegeben, und es würde sie nie geben. Seine Aufgabe war klar, immer klar gewesen, und er hatte auch kein Interesse daran, sich irgendwie darin einschränken zu lassen. Wenn er die vergeudeten Kräfte des Schwarms auffangen und für sich nutzen musste, bitteschön. Und das geringste Problem hatte er damit, irgendwelche Schwarmangehörigen, ehemalig oder nicht, auszumerzen, wenn sie ihm dabei in den Weg kamen. Er schüttelte sich, verkrampfte, wand und streckte sich. Schließlich zitterte und schrumpfte seine Gestalt zusammen, bis er nur noch der harmlose, kleine Schwarzwelpe übrig blieb. Zeit, sich mit seinem Befehlshaber zu treffen und diese lästige Kleinigkeit mit diesem Magister und seinen lebensgefährdeten Bekannten zu besprechen. Und selbst sein Befehlshaber musste ja nicht unbedingt über alle seine Möglichkeiten Bescheid wissen. Zatanna Wenn man eine Frage hat ist es wichtig, den richtigen Ansprechpartner zu finden. Wenn der erste Ansprechpartner den man trifft etwa 15 Fuß hoch ist und eine Axt von titanischer Größe trägt, dann wird man zögerlich. Wenn er dazu noch ein Gebiss hat wie eine hungrige Basiliskenfarm, dann sucht man jemand anders. Vorsichtig drückte sie sich an die eingefrorene Holzwand eines aus dem Felsen ragenden Gebäudes. Der riesige Wächter zog an ihr vorüber, während sie an den eingefrorenen Fragmenten verschiedener Zeitperioden vorbei weiter in die Höhlen vorschlich. Vor ihr öffnete sich schließlich die Haupthöhle. Riesige Sanduhren. Durchscheinende Drachen. Physisch herrschte Windstille aber die chronalen Ströme zerrten an dem temporalen Abbild ihrer Aura. Wie ein Jucken, dass man nicht kratzen kann. Wen ansprechen? Einen der kathedralengroßen Echsen, die dort lagen? Sicher nicht! Weitere von diesen zweibeinigen Riesenaxtechsen standen herum, aber... die sahen aus als wären sie nicht wegen Eloquenz und gutem Gedächtnis eingestellt worden. Am Rand sprangen zwei Kinder in einer Art leuchtendem Hüpfspiel umher. Wer hat die denn hier abgesetzt? Der temporale Kinderhort des bronzenen Drachenschwarms? Kein Wunder, dass der Magister so verschroben war. Langsam schlich sie weiter und schielte in die abgehenden Höhlen. Alle wirkten anders, aus einigen klangen geisterhafte Geräusche, wie von schnell laufenden Füßen, weit, weit weg... Dann prallte sie beinahe in eine Elfe die am Rand stand. Ihr edles Gesicht konzentriert, schimmernde Strahlen fuhren aus ihren Händen in die Sumpflandschaft vor ihr. Bäume mit irgendeinem grünen Zeug überwuchert standen an diesem Höhlengang und im Schritt erstarrte Krokolisken blickten leicht genervt aber erstarrt aus dem sumpfigen Grund. Kurz betrachtete sie eine Libelle, die ein paar Fuß entfernt in der Luft feststand. Dann trat sie einen entschlossenen Schritt näher und räusperte sich dezent. Die Elfe warf ihr einen kurzen, überraschten Blick zu. "Verzeihung, ich wollte fragen ob Ihr vielleicht mir über jemanden etwas sagen könnt?" flüsterte sie schon fast. Die Elfe schien über die Ansprache ziemlich erstaunt, antwortete dann aber mit einem melodischen "Ja?" "Ich würde gern wissen ob es hier einen gewissen Delhonk gibt... oder Delonghy... ist recht klein, schwarz, wie ein Drachenwelpe? Er kann auch Menschengestalt annehmen..." Die Elfe blickte stirnrunzelnd zwischen ihr und dem Dschungel den sie weiter bestrahlte hin und her. "Delont meint ihr? Ja, den gibt es hier wohl. Ihr solltet ihn aber nicht stören, er arbeitet direkt unter Anachronos und da sollten sich Frischlinge wie ihr, mit Verlaub, ein wenig von fernhalten. Das kann gefährlich sein, selbst hier." Die Elfe lächelte freundlich, ohne zu bemerken, dass einer der Krokolisken seine Starre verlor und schnappend seine Kiefer zuklappen ließ während er die Elfe hungrig musterte. "Ah... danke. Unter Ana...chronos..." Sie blickte zu dem riesigen schuppigen Leib bei der genauso riesigen Sanduhr. Die Elfe musterte sie nun genauer. "Das ist aber komisch. Eure Linie. Der Ursprung ist aber... wo kommt Ihr denn her?" Sie blickte panisch die Elfe an und sah dann auch die watschelnde Bewegung, als Panzerschuppen und Zähne auf sechs Beinen sich aus dem Sumpf auf den Sand hievten und beschleunigten. "Danke für die Auskunft. Ich habe...ääähhh... keine Zeit." Sie drehte sich schnell um und eilte durch den Sand der Höhle. Die Elfe blickte ihr nach und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Ihre Konzentration kehrte zu ihrer Arbeit zurück und mit einem leisen Aufschrei stoppte sie den Krokolisken mitten im Sprung und schickte ihn mit einem leisen Fluch mit einer knappen Geste erneut erstarrt in seinen Sumpf zurück. Die junge Magierin aber rannte schnellen Schrittes wieder in Richtung Ausgang der Höhlen, den Blick auf die eigenen Füße gewandt, die Gedanken rasend. Erst als sie fast in jemanden hineinrannte stoppte sie, blickte hoch und erstarrte mit halb geöffneten Mund. Kleidung und Abzeichen des Bronzeschwarms. Bartlos. Mittelgraue Haare. Ein bekanntes Gesicht. Nur ein einziges Mal, ganz kurz gesehen. Bevor er sich in einen schwarzen Drachenwelpen verwandelt hatte... Delont Delont war nicht zufrieden. Sein Befehlshaber war übel gelaunt gewesen, hatte sich über geschehene und noch zu geschehende Ereignisse fürchterlich echauffiert und ihm eine eher unangenehme Aufgabe übertragen. Er haßte die Interaktion mit Sterblichen, und jetzt sollte er genau das übernehmen. Er grummelte in sich hinein, als er durch die Höhle stapfte. Er hatte das Ganze erst für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten. Aber die Laune seines Gegenübers hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, das nicht die Zeit für Scherze war. Erst hatte er ihn angeblafft, er solle gefälligst aus der Welpengestalt heraus. Dann hatte er ihn für eine fehlgeschlagene Intervention angeranzt, von der er noch nie gehört hatte (man bekam in diesem Arbeitsbereich manchmal die Rüffel vor dem eigentlichen Fehler – es war sehr sehr irritierend, von einem zukünftigen Scheitern nur durch die dazugehörige Maßregelung zu erfahren). Und dann hatte er ihn dazu verdonnert, die Opfer des Magisters zu warnen. Der Magister. Was für ein Ärgernis. Das Erniedrigenste daran war eigentlich, das der Magister nicht durch Talent, Fähigkeit oder Intelligenz zu einer Gefahr für ihr Vorhaben wurde, sondern streng genommen durch hartnäckige Inkompetenz. Der Mann hatte es einfach raus, den Ärger, den er sich aufhalste, anderen mit Zinsen weiterzugeben. Und er hatte jetzt diesen Müll aufzuräumen. Die Wege seines Herrn waren unergründlich, und darum fragte er nicht, warum er nicht einfach loszog, um dieses Ärgernis endgültig aus der Zeit zu entfernen, sondern vielmehr dessen zukünftigen Opfer warnen sollte. Das war entwürdigend. Nicht nur, das er sich durch die Verwirrung einer neuerdings neblig verwirbelten Zeitenlandschaft hindurchkämpfen sollte, er musste auch noch Sterbliche vor ihrem Schicksal warnen. Er! Er, der normalerweise die Schicksale von Sterblichen vollstreckte! Er grummelte und stapfte weiter durch die Höhle. An die Blondine, die fast in ihn hineingerannt war und die er ohne zu zögern aus dem Weg gerempelt hätte, hätte sie sich nicht selbst eilig weggeduckt, verschwendete er keinen weiteren Blick. Sterbliche. Pah. Zatanna Langsam stapfte sie durch den Sand, auf ihren Stab gestützt, gegen den Sand anblinzelnd. Er hat mich nicht erkannt... er hat mich nicht erkannt... er hat mich nicht erkannt... Er war einfach an ihr vorbei gegangen. Nicht der Funken von Erkennen in seinem Gesicht. War dieser Dellong nun einfach blöd oder kannte er sie nicht mehr? Unsinn. Wenn er blöd wäre würde er nicht unter Anachronos arbeiten. Ich muss mit dem Magister reden. Der hat bestimmt irgendein Paradoxon herbeigeführt, dass ich nicht begreife. Warum geht er immer davon aus, dass alle anderen genauso verständig in temporalen Dingen sind wie er? Alleine schon die Fremdworte die er benutzt. Sie hatte mal ein Glossar angefangen... wo war das noch abgeblieben? In Nethergarde hatte sie es noch... Egal. Tut nichts zur Sache. Sie blickte sich um, kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis und kam zu dem Schluss dass das nah genug sei. Der Ort wo sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten. Wo er sie mit einem Beutel voll Nebel wegschubbste. Das Zeitreisen war beschwerlich genug geworden in den letzten Wochen und die meiste Zeit verließ sie sich eh' auf ihren Instinkt... was wie der Magister sagte eine totsichere Methode sei, über kurz oder lang als Schmierfleck unter der Sohle eines Titanen zu landen. Aber wenigstens würde die räumliche Komponente hier stimmen und ihr bei der Suche nach seiner Line helfen. Seine Linie... dieses vernarbte Stück Patchwork. Sie ließ sich im Sand niederplumpsen und schloß die Augen. Ihr unterentwickelter temporaler Tastsinn begann durch die verschiedenen Dimensionen zu patschen, bis er was in die Wurstfinger bekam, dass sich anfühlte wie die Linie des Magisters. Das glitschige Mistvieh war aber kaum zu fokussieren... sie versuchte einen temporalen Ankerpunkt auszumachen... DA! Mit einem zufriedenen Schnaufen hängte sie sich ein und wie ein Gummiband schnellte sie zum Ankerpunkt. Das Sausen des Windes war fort, es war erschreckend still. Nur der Sand, der von ihrer leicht mitgenommenen Robe auf die Holzdielen rieselte war zu hören. Vorsichtig stand sie auf. Eine Bibliothek. Berge von Bücher. Ein Tisch mit Buchtürmen übersäht. Sie blickte sich um. Keine brennenden Krabben? Das war wohl gut so, wie der Magister ihr immer erzählt hatte... aber hier war niemand. Außer den Büchern. Dann hörte sie das Rascheln einer Seite, die umgeblättert wird. Langsam trat sie um den Bücherturm auf dem Tisch herum und sah dort eine bekannte Silhouette. „Magister, wie gut Euch zu seh…“ Sie stockte. Ja, es war der Magister. Aber er war… in ihrem Alter. Wenn nicht sogar jünger. Spärlicher Bart. Blasse Haut. Er blickte verwirrt von seinem Buch auf. Er blickte abschätzig ihre sandige und etwas mitgenommene Robe auf und ab. „Die Magister sind nicht hier. Kann ich bitte um etwas Ruhe bitten, meine Studien sind sehr wichtig!“ sagte er mit etwas nöliger Stimme. „Ääh…Studien?“ Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ja, Studien. Der bronzene Drachenschwarm braucht Unterstützung und ich werde an vorderster Front dafür sorgen, dass alles… geregelt ist. Für den bronzenen Drachenschwarm…“ Sein Blick leuchtete leicht fiebrig während er geradezu vibrierte. Sie ließ die Schultern sacken und seufzte. Mit dem Bücherwurm konnte sie nichts anfangen. Der wusste genauso wenig wie sie. Sie streckte sich wieder aus in den Zeitstrom und war verschwunden, während der junge Mann, der wohl mal der Magister sein sollte verwirrt auf den Sand blickte, der dort langsam zu Boden rieselte. Veyt Da hockte er nun und lauschte der Dodekaphonie der Ordensmitglieder, auch bekannt als Arken, Tagros und Silbergreif, welche gefühlt... gehört? ... mehrstimmig um die Wette schnarchten und keiner den gleichen Ton wie der andere traf. Vor ihm knisterte ein kleines Lagerfeuer, die Nachtluft war mild und trocken, das Gras unter ihm weich und duftend und die 4 Monde schienen in ihren verschiedenen Farben und Größen. 4 Monde. Er seufzte leise. Dabei hatte der Abend so schön angefangen. Aus Lust und Laune war er zum Tavernenabend nach Kharanos gereist, nur um dort den halben Orden anzutreffen. Leider wurde der Abend in dem Moment unangenehm als der Alte mit dem Thema „Dalrin“ begann. Begegnungen mit dem Magister waren immer ein wenig seltsam und durchaus auch furchteinflößend. Die letzte Begegnung mit ihm hingegen... nun, es wäre beinah die letzte gewesen. Veyt konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass der Mann, der ihnen allen mehr als einmal schon das Leben gerettet hatte, der Litonja vor dem festgelegten Tod bewahrt hatte, seine Magie gegen ihn beschworen hatte. „Es tut mir Leid“, hatte der Magister ihm gesagt und im nächsten Moment hatte der Boden unter den Hufen seines Pferdes in Flammen gestanden. Und was hatte Sir van Roth Junior getan? Er hatte sein Schwert ziehen wollen und musste feststellen.... das er es vergessen hatte. Vergessen. Vergessen wie in „Ups.“. Kein Gurt. Keine Scheide. Kein Stahl. Und das auf der anderen Seite des Portal direkt vor den Toren der Ehrenfeste. Wo zum Geier waren seine Gedanken gewesen? Ohne Groschkas Hilfe hätte es böse ausgesehen und als wäre eine Blondine nicht genug, den Tag zu retten, tauchte auch noch eine zweite auf, diese kleine Assistentin des Magisters. Und was machte eben jener? Er floh. Veyt fuhr sich mit der Hand müde über das Gesicht während er einen Moment darüber nachdachte ob er in den Schnarchtönen ernsthaft die Melodie für „Im schönen Silberwald“ gehört hatte, schüttelte nach ein paar Momenten aber irgendwie halbwegs beruhigt den Kopf. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er mit Pater Robin über den Angriff des Magisters gesprochen und er wusste noch sehr genau, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen war als er erfuhr, dass auch der Pater angegriffen worden sei. Zur Rettung Hunderter, hätte der Magister ihm gesagt, hätte er sterben sollen. Und dennoch... eine kleine Sache, eine Winzigkeit, ließ ihn hoffen. „Trug er bei Euch auch einen seltsamen Wappenrock?“ Die Frage des Paters klingelte immer wieder in seinem Kopf doch die Erinnerungen an den Kampf waren verschwommen. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste auch nicht mehr was genau die Temporalblondine gesagt hatte. Etwas mit Vertrauen. Und nicht vertrauen. Und zuhören. Aber was genau. WAS! Frustriert raufte er sich die Haare. Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass Groschka sich erinnerte aber die war nicht mal ansatzweise in der Nähe. Für seinen alten Herrn hatte so rasch festgestanden dass es tatsächlich Dalrin gewesen sein musste dass er gar nicht anders konnte als dagegen zu halten. Sein alter Herr hatte ihn daraufhin zu einem Wettkampf gefordert - war es es wirklich Dalrin gewesen oder nicht? Wer auch immer von beiden gewann, es würde weitreichende Folgen haben. Zweifel nagten an ihm. Was wenn der Alte recht hatte? Was wenn es Dalrin war, aber ein anderer? Ein älterer? Einer anderen Zeitlinie? Aber was wenn es nur jemand war, der wie Dalrin aussah? Was wenn es jemand war, der Dalrin reinlegen wollte? Die Lispelechse? Hatte das Assistenzmädel nicht sowas erwähnt? Warum sollte er sie ernsthaft angreifen? Hatte der Magister nicht immer wieder betont dass man nicht einfach Menschen töten oder retten konnte, weil es zu weitreichende Folgen hatte? Und warum war er vor dem Mädchen geflohen? Da hockte er nun. Mitten in Nagrand am Lagerfeuer, weit weg vom nächsten Briefkasten um auch nur irgendwem Bescheid sagen zu können. Er wusste dass mit der Zeit die Antworten kommen würden, aber gerade wegen der „Zeit“ hatte dieser Gedanke einen fahlen Beigeschmack. Zatanna Endlich ein Erfolg. Das war ganz sicher die Linie die sie suchte. Die letzten Sprünge waren absolute Misserfolge gewesen. Ihre Ausbildung war weit von vollständig entfernt, die meiste Zeit versuchte sie zu improvisieren und das ging häufiger schief, als dass es klappte. Das eine Mal war sie auf einem riesigen, hohen, gruseligen, schwarzen Gebäude mittein in einer Eiswüste aufgetaucht, das andere Mal in einer schwülen Hafenstadt voller Goblins. Als ob sie sich in Geographie auskenne würde. Aber bei jedem Sprung... kein Dalrin. Jetzt aber. Das war eine Linie. Sie roch nach dem Zausel. Der Sprung endete. Braunes Gras. Staubige Luft. Ein Hügel mit einem Turm. Feuer. Sie schrie frustriert auf. Hatte der denn keine anderen Hobbies? Musste er jetzt jeden einzelnen seiner Ordensbrüder angreifen? Mit einem wütenden Fauchen begann sie die Hände zu bewegen und einfach rohe arkane Macht auf den alten Meister zu werfen. Der Mann in weißem Leder den er angegriffen hatte war von einem grünen Leuchten umgeben, Dornenranken hatten sich aus dem Boden um die Fußgelenke des Magisters geschlungen. Ein Erntehexer? dachte sie. Der alte Magier wurde von ihrem Ansturm überrascht als sich zeitgleich ein sehr begrenztes Unwetter über ihm entlud. Der Erntehexer vom Erbauerorden wusste sich scheinbar auch ein wenig wehren zu können. Sie liess einen Arkanschlag nach dem anderen auf den Magister niederprasseln, merkte wie sich ihre knappen Energiereserven rasch erschöpften. Dann verschwand der Magister plötzlich wieder. Die Linie riss ab, die Verbindung war vorbei. Sie ging zu dem Ordensmitglied und blickte ihn an. Verbrennungen hatte er, aber nichts lebensgefährliches würde sie sagen. Sie holte Luft, eine Warnung auf den Lippen, als sie sein Gesicht voll erkannte. Sie erstarrte. Erinnerungen durchzuckten sie. Erinnerungen an zu Hause. An die Furcht. Die Grausamkeit. An die Willkür. Die Prügeltrupps. Seine Bastarde, die die Bevölkerung terrorisierten, wenn sie die viel zu hohen Sonderabgaben nicht zahlen konnten. An sein hämisches Lachen. Hasserfüllt blickte sie dem Baron of Dunmouth ins Gesicht und sagte: "Ausgerechnet Du?" Angewidert zog sie ihre letzten Energien zusammen und verließ diesen Ort. Zatanna Sie zog den Umhang eng um sich. Ihre Kleidung war verbrannt und mitgenommen, ihre Augen rot vom Weinen. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen lief sie durch die Leute hindurch die Straße hinunter, einer ihrer Schuhe war irgendwie verloren gegangen, auch egal. Endlich die Tür ihres Verstecks. Schnell huschte sie hinein und die enge Stiege hinauf. Hier war sie in ihren 5 1/2 Stunden Ruhe. Immer wieder die selben 5 1/2 Stunden. Hier war sie sicher. Vor ihm. Vor allen. Hier konnte er nicht her kommen. Hatte er selber gesagt. Sie taumelte zum Strohsack in der Ecke und brach auf ihm zusammen. Tränen waren nicht mehr zu holen, nur noch leere Erschöpung. Diese Natasi war gerettet. Eine von vielen. Was nun? Sie fühlte sich verzweifelt und kraftlos. Was denn jetzt noch? Wieder die Suche nach ihm. Wieder sich durch den Sturm kämpfen. Und wahrscheinlich wieder sehen wie jemand aus der Zeit gelöscht wird. Das Schluchzen kam zurück. Einsam. Heimatlos. Keine Freunde. Niemand dem man vertrauen könnte. Wie auch. Dies war nicht ihre Welt. Diejenigen die sie sah wurden ausgelöscht. Oder waren Freunde von ... IHM! Sie war so unglaublich erschöpft, müde... hier könnte sie bleiben. Machte es überhaupt einen Unterschied ob sie es versuchte oder nicht? Ihre Hoffnung schwand langsam gegen Null. Leise schluchzend zog sie die Knie an und lag auf dem Strohsack, während durch das Fenster der Kinderlärm vom Waisenhaus nebenan drang. Delont Was für ein widerlicher Dreck. Delont zerknüllte das kunstvoll beschriebene Blatt mit seinen neuen Anweisungen wütend, bis die bronzen schimmernden Körnchen im Papier unwillig knirschten. So geärgert hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren! Eine alberne Tour durch die Welt der Sterblichen hatte er durchführen müssen. Was früher eine schnelle Serie von geschnippten Fingern gewesen wäre, war heutzutage eine elende Ochsentour. Etwas lief falsch in den Mechanismen der Zeit, es war Sand im Getriebe, und es fegte ein widerwärtiger Wirbelsturm durch alle Zeiten. Es war, als wäre man früher eben schnell auf einem Bernsteindrachen von der Höhle der Zeit nach Gadgetzan geflogen, wohingegen man sich heute zu Fuß durch einen heftigen Sandsturm tasten musste. Und wenn man nicht aufpasste, ja, nicht ganz genau aufpasste, nicht wirklich verdammterdrecksnochmal aufpasste, landete man am Ende der Zeit. Also, am Ende der Zeit. Nicht am Ende der Zeiten. Am Ende der Zeiten wäre ja alles in Ordnung gewesen – zwar langweilig, voller auskristallisierter Chronoenergie und verzweifelter Unsterblicher, die keine Ahnung hatten, wie es weitergehen sollte. Aber halt eben so, wie es sein sollte. Von dort musste man sich nur fernhalten, nichts weiter. Das Ende der Zeit war etwas anderes. Das Ende der Zeiten war ein Wasserfall, an dem der Fluß der Zeiten endete und in eine unbekannte Tiefe stürzte (Delont war die ständigen Zeit-ist-ein-Fluß-Vergleiche beileibe nicht so leid wie der Magister – tatsächlich fand er sie sehr treffend und benutzte sie gern). Das war in Ordnung so. Das Ende der Zeit dagegen war ein Punkt, an dem der Fluß einfach aufhörte zu existieren, alles Wasser sich in Nichts auflöste und selbst das Flussbett zerbröselte und verschwand. Und wer dort ankam und nicht SOFORT den Rückzug antrat, der kam nicht zurück. Niemals wieder. Das hatten Nozdormus zwölf ausgesandte Bronzedrachen gezeigt. Der ganze Bronzene Schwarm war in Aufruhr deswegen, und auch sein Auftraggeber war beunruhigt darüber, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Und in dieser Situation schickte sein Auftraggeber ihn los, eine Reihe Sterblicher abklappern und sie vor dem Magister zu warnen. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung (wörtlich). Ohne die spezielle Linie des Magisters und der Attentate als solche hätte er sie nicht einmal sauber finden können, und auch so war es schwer genug, sie alle passend aufzuspüren. Schlimmer noch: Bei keinem war er vor dem Attentat angekommen, als habe der Magister irgendetwas mit seiner Linie angestellt, was ihn außen vor hielt. Einige Linien endeten sogar blind - das Zeichen eines sehr erfolgreichen Angriffs. Und er musste sich dafür von seinem Auftraggeber Vorhaltungen machen lassen. Nein, nein. Das alles hier war unter seiner Würde. Eigentlich war es nicht mal wert, wütend zu werden. Seine neue Aufgabe war klar, und in ihr konnte er wenigstens endlich mal handeln. Er schlug mit den kleinen Welpenflügelchen und schnaubte humorlos in sich hinein. Mit etwas Glück gab ihm diese Aufgabe eine Möglichkeit, wirklich aus der Haut zu fahren. Delont So vergeht der Ruhm der Welt. Es gab eine Zeit, da war das Wappen des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms weithin bekannt, respektiert und gewissermaßen auch gefürchtet. Als die Bronzenen geholfen hatten, die Qiraj in ihre Schranken zu weisen, hatte nur der mächtige Fandral Hirschhaupt gewagt, Anachronos zu beschimpfen, und der hatte Nachsicht geerntet – immerhin war gerade sein Sohn gestorben. Wenn Delont es recht bedachte, war das das einzige Mal, das er so etwas wie Nachsicht im Zusammenhang mit Anachronos erlebt hatte. Wie dem auch sei – es waren andere Zeiten, in denen man den Bronzenen Drachen und ihrem Schwarm noch die Ehre erwies, die sie verdienten. Und jetzt? Die Sterblichen waren verwöhnt. In den letzten Jahren waren viel zu viele Drachen über Azeroth hergefallen, und viele von ihnen waren beklagenswert erbärmliche Gestalten gewesen, denen von einer wörtlichen Handvoll Sterblicher in den Arsch getreten wurde. An die minderbemittelten Ausgaben mit Zwergwuchs und niedriger Stirn aller Farben, die sich den Sterblichen als Reittiere zur Verfügung stellten, wollte er gar nicht denken. Was wollte man da erwarten? Als er also seine majestätische neue Gestalt das erste Mal zeigte und über den staubigen Ebenen Westfalls sein donnerndes Gebrüll erschallen ließ, zeigte sich der anwesende Sterbliche unbeeindruckt und wagte, ihm in den Weg zu treten. Dabei hatte er alle sogenannten „Konventionen“ gewahrt. Er hatte höflich gebeten, mehrfach gewarnt und nicht mit Gewalttätigkeiten begonnen. Als Antwort war er beschimpft und bedroht worden. Es gab Zeiten, da hätte er die Vorfahren eines solchen Sterblichen bis in die achte Generation zur Nacktschnecke mutiert. Aber nein! Neue, moderne Zeiten! Keine überflüssigen beendeten Linien, hatte der Chef gesagt. Delont ließ den Ritter also mit einer durchbohrten Schulter und hoffentlich einer ordentlichen Portion Demütigung zurück, ohne ihn durchzubeißen oder ihm mit einem Hauch Sandatem das Fleisch bis auf die Knochen abzuschmirgeln. Seine Beute hatte er so oder so: Der Gefangene war inzwischen versorgt, seine Bisswunden geheilt. Nur die eindeutigen geistigen Schäden, die er schon vorher hatte – die konnten sie nicht beheben. Aber das wollte Delont auch gar nicht. Der Verstand sollte möglichst in Originalzustand sein, wenn sie ihn auseinandernahmen. Er beschloß, sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Die Verhöre würden bald anfangen, und sie würden lang dauern… sehr lang. Veyt „Glaub der Echse“, hatte sie gesagt. Und „Trau ihr aber nicht“ hatte sie gesagt. Also würde er jemandem trauen der nicht nur eine miese Aussprache hatte, nein, sondern dessen hervorstechendste Eigenschaft es war, ein intrigantes Mistvieh zu sein. Er konnte ihn regelrecht lispeln hören. „Dasz iszt eine Pigmentsztörung!“ Pigmentstörung auf dem Eisthron, du verlogenes Reptil. Was hatte Delont eigentlich erwartet? Dass er brav zur Seite geht und sagt „Oh, ehrwürdiger Großmächtiger, aber natürlich überlasse ich Euch gern den Gefangenen für den ich nur eben mein Wort gegeben habe, dass er Westfall nicht verlassen wird, bitte keine Umstände, aber bis 22 Uhr ist er wieder zu Hause.“? Nein, natürlich nicht! Es war seine verdammte Pflicht sich dem Drachen in den Weg zu stellen und den Schutzbefohlenen zu schützen! Er war Ritter, verdammt nochmal! Ritter erschlagen Drachen, Farbe egal! SPIIIIIRRRRRRRRR Brieföffner Nummer 5 aus Vaters Schublade landete Spitze voran an der hölzernen Tafel mit aufgemalten Kreisen neben der Eingangstür und vibrierte fröhlich nach. Die war nicht von ihm, die war noch vom Alten. Und die vielen vielen Löcher darin zeugten von einer sehr intensiven Nutzung. Er atmete tief aus. Resümee, van Roth. Nutz deinen Kopf. Vier Tage. Gut. Eigentlich 3. Noch drei Tage bis eine gewisse Person besser wieder da war und ein Schiff gen Nordend bestieg. Bis dahin hatte er Zeit ihn zu finden. Im Idealfall lebend und bis auf ein paar Bisse unversehrt. Schlimmstenfalls tot. Absolut dümmster anzunehmender Umstand wäre Karun in den Klauen von Delont lebend und kooperierend und am besten noch auf pigmentgestörte Bronze gepolt. Veyt massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Hatte sich die Welt, die Zeit und alles andere gegen ihn verschworen? War das ein grotesker Zufall oder ein weiterer Teil der „LERN ENDLICH VERANTWORTUNG ZU ÜBERNEHMEN, SOHN“-Lektion seines Vaters? Vater. Ja, der hatte es gut. Segelte mit Tagros gemütlich nach Darnassus während er hier die Stellung halten musste. Zusammen mit Silbergreif hätte ihm das sogar Spaß gemacht, aber die war offenbar mit dem Alten mit, war schließlich immer noch sein Knappe. Je mehr er über das Geschehen nachdachte um so mehr zog es ihm die Windungen in seinem Hirn zusammen. „Leuchtend schön und unbekannt...“. Das waren Delonts Worte gewesen. Und Karun hatte eingestimmt wie in einen Kanon. Veyt überlegte und ließ nachdenklich den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er zufällig auf der Zielscheibe neben der Tür hängen blieb, seine Wurfgeschosse betrachtete und eher beiläufig rechnete. 42. Einige Augenblicke lang verharrte er so, ehe er die Augen aufriss und aufsprang, den Stuhl dabei noch halb umwarf. Wenn er richtig lag, dann befand sich die Antwort auf einige seiner Fragen vermutlich sogar in seinem Besitz. Er musste ihn nur wiederfinden. Wehenden Umhangs stürmte er in langen Schritten zur Tür hinaus. Veyt Drei Tage waren vergangen. Dann war er zurückgekommen. Oder besser: er war zurück gebracht worden. Aber eigentlich war es nicht er. Nur jemand, oder etwas, dass so aussah wie er. Veyt hatte relativ schnell erfasst dass der Mann, der da in Baracke gelegen hatte, nichts mehr mit dem zu tun hatte, der noch wenige Tage vorher im Gefängnis in Sturmwind gesessen hatte. Auf Fragen bekam er keine Antwort. Das einzige, was wirklich klar war, dass etwas mit ihm passiert war. Länger, als nur diese zwei Tage. Es war keine einfache Entscheidung gewesen, schon gar nicht in Hinblick auf die Expedition und seinen Zusicherungen. Aber es ging nicht anders. Er würde ihn in Ketten mitnehmen und sollte es zum äußersten kommen, sein Wort gegenüber Arto halten. Dalrin Eine Linie, jäh beendet. Gemeinsam zielgerichtete Wellen durch die Zeit, abrupt zerschlagen und in unterschiedliche Richtungen gestreut. Handeln und Streben aus einer kohärenten Bündelung in den Zustand entropischer Divergenz überführt, durch einen einzelnen Schwerthieb. Funkel, funkel, kleiner Stern. Das destabilisierende Element hatte seine Rolle, seine Funktion, seine Aufgabe in der Planung erfüllt und war von einem endochronen zu einem exochronen Element geworden. Es war aufwendig gewesen, die Aktivierungsimpulse zu streuen, angesichts des Chaos, das zwischen den Linien herrschte, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Ach, was habe ich Dich gern. Das Element war nicht länger destabilisierend, es hatte die Linienfunktion des beendeten Objekts übernommen und würde fortfahren, andere Linienelemente an sich zu binden. Dieser Schneeballeffekt würde in einem metastabilen Zustand der Linie münden, eine chronoenergetische Ballung produzieren, deren exochrones Potential unbeschreiblich groß war. Zielgerichtet wäre es in der Lage, nahezu alles und jeden zu fixieren. Wunderschön und unbekannt… Fixierung war natürlich das genaue Gegenteil der Planung: endgültige Destabilisierung, totale entropische Divergenz. Nur würde eben diese Divergenz fixiert werden. Das Festnageln eines Puddings. … wie ein strahlend Diamant… Eine große Aufgabe. Vielleicht zu groß für einen. Aber das war ja der Trick, der Plan, der Gedanke, das Vorhaben. Die Konvergenz diverser Linien, das metastabile potentielle System. Ein Pulverfaß, auf einem Kreisel, in einem Sandsturm, auf einem nadelspitzen Berg. So viele Möglichkeiten. Noch mehr Unmöglichkeiten. Und dann… Stille. Ein Kunstwerk! … funkel, funkel, kleiner Stern! Ach, was habe ich Dich gern… - „Hast Du ein Wort verstanden? Nur ein Wort?“ - „Nein. Naja. Doch. Jemand wird sterben. Endgültig und unabänderlich.“ - „Ach ja? … Sicher?“ - „… Nein. Nicht sicher.“ thumb|center|394 px Dalrin „Ich sehe den Sinn nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ „Ja. Und das ist… ein Problem?“ „Sehr witzig. Ich meine es ernst. Ich will das verstehen.“ „Bisher war Dir der Sinn des Ganzen doch auch immer egal.“ „Bisher ging es ja auch nicht um das Ende allen Lebens, wie wir es kennen.“ „Ich bitte Dich. Das Ende alles Lebens, und aller anderen Dinge dazu, war uns immer sehr gut bekannt. Das hat Dich bisher auch nicht von der Arbeit abgehalten.“ „Ja, eben. Das meine ich ja. Es ist das neue Ende, das wir nicht kennen. Weißt Du, was er vorhat?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und das ist gut so.“ „Aber Du glaubst ihm? Das es uns nicht betreffen wird?“ „… Ja.“ „Hah. Du glaubst ihm kein Wort.“ „Doch, natürlich!“ „Unsinn! Das Zögern hat genug verraten. Du glaubst ihm kein Wort.“ „Das stimmt nicht. Ich glaube ihm. Nur nicht… alles.“ „Aha!“ „Nix aha. Ich glaube ihm, dass notwendig ist, was er tut. Ich glaube ihm nur nicht, dass es uns nicht betreffen wird. Nur… verhindern können wir es ohnehin nicht. Es betrifft uns so oder so. Können wir dann nicht besser auf Seiten dessen sein, der es verursacht?“ „… Das… ist die dämlichste Rechtfertigung für Verbrechen, die ich je gehört habe.“ „Es ist kein Verbrechen, wieder herzustellen, was richtig ist!“ „Was ist denn richtig?!“ „Oho! Wo habe ich so einen Gedanken bloß schon mal gehört?“ „So bin ich nicht!!“ „… Nein. Bist Du nicht. Aber Du solltest Dich damit abfinden. Egal, was Du tust: Du wirst ihren Tod nicht verhindern können.“ Veyt "Du wirst ihren Tod nicht verhindern können." Wieder und wieder gingen ihm die Worte durch den Kopf. Erst hatte er an einen Zufall gedacht. Waren es nicht die gleichen Worte gewesen wie damals bei Litonja in Stratholme? Sollte es damals doch nicht vorbei gewesen sein wiel sie überlebt hatte? Galt die Warnung noch immer ihr? Wahrscheinlich war es. Immerhin war sie nicht wirklich gestorben. Und von allem was der Magister erzählte, waren bestimmte Fixpunkte einfach nicht zu ändern. Hatte er sie ernsthaft mit so einem einfachen Schubsen retten können? Oder ... Sein Blick schweifte wieder und wieder über die krakeligen Lettern aus grüner Tinte auf dem zerknüllten Papier. "Du wirst ihren Tod nicht verhindern können." Je mehr er darüber nachdachte um so mehr beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass noch jemandes Leben war in Gefahr. Ein kalter SChauer lief über seinen Rücken als er an Groschka dachte. Was wenn alles nur eine Lüge war? Was wenn sie abermals von einem Köder zum nächsten hangelten? Was wenn sie während des Tricks nochmal ausgetrickst worden waren? Möglich war es nur zu gut. Dennoch war eine Art Scheu zu sehen, wenn es um Groschka ging. Aber was wenn es gar nicht auf Groschka zielte sondern vieleicht auf das Mädchen... Grübelnd kratzte er sich hinter dem Ohr während er weiter überlegend an die Decke starrte. Zatanna. Was wusste er schon über sie? Eigentlich nichts. Außer, dass sie offenbar woher kam, wo sie gar nicht herkommen konnte. Durfte. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Sei gehörte nicht hierher. Und er wusste noch nur zu gut was mit Dingen passierte, die nicht zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Platz waren. Er hatte es einmal sehr deutlich an einer Ratte demonstriert bekommen. Vielleicht ging es... um sie? Aber andererseits... auch gegen sie gab es keine Angriffe. Eher... Fluchtversuche. Sogar recht erfolgreiche. In andere Zeiten. Zeiten.... Veyt hielt einen Moment inne und horchte auf die Stille der Nacht vor dem offenen Fenster. Keine Grille, kein Käuzchen, nicht mal verliebt gurrende Greifen im Stall. "Du wirst ihren Tod nicht verhindern können." "...ihren Tod..." ".....sie wird sterben...." Licht noch eins, was wenn "sie" gar nicht lebte? Was wenn es gar nicht um eine Person ging? Oder... was wenn es nicht nur um EINE Person ging? Veyt Es gab einfache Dinge - sowas wie früh aufstehen und abends schlafen gehen. Dann gab es die nicht ganz einfachen Dinge - sowas wie stundenlang still stehen und die Klappe halten, wie zu seinen Knappenzeiten. Es gab schwierigere Dinge - wie die Kathul zusammenzusammeln wenn sie ihren freien Abend hatten und spontan zur Alarmübung mussten zum Beispiel. Und es gab ziemlich schwierige Dinge. Sowas wie einen Kader zu kommandieren. Dann gabs noch die verdammt schwierigen Dinge, die fast unschaffbar waren. Litonja in einem Kleid zum Tanzball zu führen beispielsweise. Und dann, dann gabs noch die Kategorie der absolut unschaffbaren abwitzigen Dinge, die von vorne herein schief gehen mussten. Einbruch in die Bibliothek des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms. Er lachte in einem kurzen Moment von Verzweiflung und böser Vorahnung. Klar. Machte man ja jeden Tag. Würde keinem auffallen. Gäbe bestimmt keine Schwierigkeiten. Als Groschka ihm auf dem Fest von den neuesten Entwicklungen erzählt hatte, hatte er förmlich spüren können, wie Wort für Wort sich sein Inneres mehr verkrampft hatte. Noch immer schwirrten ihm die Worte druch den KOpf und wieder und wieder drehte er sie vor und zurück. „Am Ende der Zeiten: so nah und so fern. Ein Stein, eine Sanduhr, ein funkelnder Stern. Die letzte Seite des Buches wird zeigen für wen sich die Zeiten zum Ende neigen. Es rinnen die Körner, es glänzen Juwele und zeigen die Spuren der ewigen Seele. Verdorben von Hass ist der Zeitfäden Weber. Kämpfst Du wie ein Löwe, und schreist wie ein Eber, und wirst Du auch schnell wie ein Windhund rennen: Du wirst-…“ .... ihren Tod nicht verhindern können. Es war so logisch dass es so endete. So absolut klar. Aber war es vieleicht zu klar? Er drufte sich nicht darauf verlassen aber es gab nur einen Weg, Klarheit darüber zu bekommen. Und der war absolut unschaffbar abwitzigund musste von vorne herein schief gehen. Licht stehe ihnen bei.... Delont Tief in den Höhlen der Zeit, am ehrwürdigsten aller Orte, der Äonen verstreichen und Schicksale von Universen in der Entstehung gesehen hatte, baute Delont eine Sandburg. Darüber, das diese Handlung möglicherweise der Schwere der Ereignisse nicht gerecht wurde oder sie in unwürdiger Weise ins Kindische zog, machte er sich auch nicht den geringsten Gedanken. War es kindisch gewesen, als Archimonde vor Dalaran eine Sandburg gebaut hatte? Nur scheinbar, und das auch höchstens eine Minute lang. Das Ergebnis hatte dann mögliche Spötter sicherlich verstummen lassen, vor allem, wenn sie sich in Dalaran aufhielten. Delont sah sein Verhalten ähnlich. Jeder hatte seine Vorgehensweise bei der Visualisierung komplexer Pfade. Manche projizierten sie als leuchtende Bilder in die Luft, manche sahen sie nur im Möglichkeitsraum vor ihrem geistigen Auge, und manche nutzten auch heute noch die guten alten Schriftrollen-Diagramme (das gab allein deswegen schon Probleme, weil man vierdimensionale Dinge zweidimensional abbilden mußte). Delont hingegen baute Sandburgen - Häuschen, Türmchen, kleine Bögen, elegant geschwungene Brücken, spitze Kristallnadeln, schimmernde Dome, tiefe Rinnen und kleine Erhabenheiten. Das Modell wirkte insgesamt, als wären die Bruchstücke der Exodar inmitten einer Trollruine sanft zu Boden geschwebt. Es wirkte auf eine seltsame, komplexe Weise faszinierend. Während Delont Quader, Würfel und Kugeln formte, veränderte sich auch das schon bestehende Modell. Vergangenheit und Zukunft waren in Bewegung, pulsierten, bewegten sich und schlugen Wellen durch die Zeit, vor und zurück. Stunden hatte er daran gesessen, die Auswirkungen verschiedener Handlungen auch und gerade von Sterblichen in das Modell einzupflegen, und endlich zeigte die Simulation das, was er wissen wollte. Einzelne, schlichte geometrische Formen hatten sich gebildet, von Sandkörnern aufgetürmt, die vorher anderen Formen zugeordnet waren, und sie dominierten das Feld in seinem Zentrum. Das Spiel lief schon seit langem, und endlich hatten die Mannschaften das Feld betreten. Die Spieler hatten sich endgültig geformt. Delont war sehr zufrieden. Er musterte die Gestalten. Der nächste Zug, der sich abzeichnete, war ungewöhnlich und konnte nur der chaotischen Kreativtität eines besonders primitiven Sterblichen entsprungen sein. Das Modell würde ihm jetzt verraten, wann-... Es stampfte, donnerte und staubte. Das Modell zerstob in eine betäubende Wolke aus Sand. Als der Nebel sich vor dem hustenden Welpling lichtete, wurde ihm auch die Ursache offenbar: ein Drachenfuß. Delont blicke zu Anachronos auf. Anachronos blickte zu ihm herab. Seine Stimme klang leise, obwohl der Donner der Jahrhunderte darin lag. "Wir müssen reden." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, warf der monströse Bronzene sich herum und verschwand im Hintergrund der Höhle. Delont seufzte und blickte trübsinnig auf den gigantischen Fußabdruck dort, wo seine Simulation gewesen war. Es war alles wie früher. Die Großen zertraten einem immer die Sandburg. Er erhob sich auf kleinen Flügelchen und flatterte seinem Vorgesetzten hinterher. Zatanna Eine kleine Kammer auf der Späherkuppe wurde langsam zur Brandgefahr. Nein, nicht der Privatvorrat an Sprengstoffen des Ordensmeisters, die Kammer eines Gastes, die mittlerweile mit Unmengen an Papier gefüllt war. Zwischendrin saß seit einigen Tagen schon eine junge Adepta und zerbrach sich den Kopf. Bücher waren im näheren Bereich aufgetürmt, mit verschiedenen Lesezeichen gespickt, vergessene Notizen häuften sich im weiteren Bereich zu derartigen Bergen auf, dass ein Zwerg sofort damit begonnen hätte mit Balken abzustützen um einen Einsturz zu verhindern. Mittendrin saß Zatanna Falsworth und... tat nichts. Naja. Sie träumte. Das Kinn auf eine Faust gestützt, die Feder in der anderen entleerte langsam die Tinte in einen dicken Tintenfleck auf dem vor ihr liegenden Papier. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge zeichnete sich eine Gasse der Altstadt ab. Vor ihr die gerüstete Gestalt der Ordensritterin mit verwirrend zwergisch/menschlicher Herkunft, dazwischen hiebende Schwerter, Schreie, Magie. Der hübsche Knappe lag hinten in der Ecke, zwei Pfeile ragten aus seinem Oberkörper, eine Nachtelfe daneben, komischerweise ragten kleine Füße unter ihr heraus. Im Hintergrund wurde ein magisches Portal geöffnet, die Truppe Schurken war scheinbar auf dem Rückzug. Mit schnellen Gesten rief Zatanna eine Transportmatrix in Existenz, zentrierte sie auf den Knappen, konzentrierte (mal wieder ungeschickt und unter Missachtung der Regeln zur Verhinderung mentaler Astraler Reibungshitze bei relativem Potentialausgleich) und verfrachtete ihn in die Gasse hinter sich, wo gerade eine weitere Nachtelfe mit den Wappenfarben des Erbauerordens auftauchte... Zatanna sackte in die Knie als der Kopfschmerz kam und sie merkte, warum solche Zauber für Adepten eigentlich zu komplex waren. Der Rest war leicht nebulös... eine brennende große Katze... zwei schlaff gezielte Eiskugeln aus ihren Händen... dann begann das Aufräumen. Die Nachtelfe und den Knappen ins Ordenshaus verfrachtet... Dann zurück nach Westfall teleportiert und die offene astrale Spur genutzt um den Physikus des Ordens ohne Vorwarnung ins Ordenshaus an ihre vormalige Position flitschen zu lassen. Hat ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen. Gut so. Und jetzt: Dankbarkeit. Leuchtende Augen wenn man sie sah. Es tat gut. So gut. Sie ruckte wieder ins Jetzt zurück. Vor sich die vollgekritzelten Papiere... gut es gab Techniken die vierdimensionalen Zusammenhänge bei temporalen Konstrukten und Verläufen auf die zwei Dimensionen eines Blattes zu bannen - aber Übersichtlich war etwas anderes. Aber welche Wahl hatte sie... sollte sie Sandburgen bauen statt dessen? Erst jetzt sah sie den dicken Tintenklecks, quiekte einmal erschrocken auf und versuchte zu retten was zu retten war. Nach einigem Wischen, Fluchen und einer schwarzen Tintenspur im Gesicht seufzte sie und sah sich die Bescherung an. Sie starrte auf den verwischten Klecks und wie er die zwei Xantsazsa-Knoten an der rechten Seite schnitt. Sie starrte. Sie schloß die Augen und öffnete ihre Sinne dem Arkanen und dem Strudel der Zeiten... jetzt sah sie klar... eine Verschiebung des Sichtwinkels, eine kleine Flaute der Wirbel...da war die Lücke. Jetzt spürte sie sie genau! JETZT wäre der beste Zeitpunkt. Sie musste die anderen zusammenholen, das war die Chance! Die letzten vier Bögen raffte sie schnell zusammen und rannte aus der Kammer, die zwei Sekunden in Stille verblieb bis mit einem Tosenden Geräusch die meisten der Buch- und Papierstapel zusammenstürzten. Und irgendwo... am Ende zahlreicher Universen... erstarrte etwas und hob witternd den Kopf... Delont Wie in allen Wesen, die es in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend schwer hatten, wohnte auch in Delont ein tiefverwurzelter Zweifel, eine nagende Ungewissheit, die nie ganz weichen würde. In Zeiten voller Erfolge verschwand dieser Zweifel fast völlig, um bei Rückschlägen wieder mit voller Wucht hervorzubrechen und das gesammelte geistige Porzellan zu zerschlagen. Liegt es vielleicht an mir? War ja durchaus möglich. Konnte ja sein. Man sollte nie so überheblich werden, dass man jedweden Fehler von sich wies. Delont umgab sich schon allein deswegen gern mit Ja-Sagern, weil der Ekel vor ihrer Schleimerei ihn zum Überprüfen jeder seiner Entscheidungen zwang (er hatte es eine Zeitlang mit Leuten, die ihm widersprachen, probiert, aber sie neigten dazu… kaputt zu gehen). Liegt es vielleicht doch an mir? Er hatte diese speziellen Sterblichen jetzt zwei Mal konfrontiert, seit er in der Lage war, seine beeindruckende Drachengestalt anzunehmen. Beide Male hatten unterschiedliche Vertreter dieser kleinen, humanoiden Spezies es offensichtlich für möglich gehalten, ihn mit ihren etwa krallenlangen kleinen Schwertern und schuppengroßen Schilden besiegen zu können. Ansonsten wären sie ihm nicht so selbstbewusst entgegen getreten. Sollte es an mir liegen? Wirklich? Er musterte sich in der kalten Eiswand des Gletschers. Er war wirklich kein kleiner Vertreter seiner Art. Welcher Art? Du hast keine Art. Du bist ein Schwarzwelpling, mit gestohlener Kraft zu einer seltsamen Form von Bronzehybrid mutiert. Wenn überhaupt, bist Du Deine Art. Er schüttelte sich. Klein, so oder so? Nein. Flügel, Krallen, Muskelbündel, Schuppendicke, Zahnlänge – alles durchaus beeindruckend, selbst für andere Drachen. Für kleine, weiche, rosa Menschen sollte so etwas doch wenigstens einen Moment des Zögerns wert sein. Könnte es meine Ausstrahlung sein? Delont betrachtete sich weiter kritisch. Er nahm an, dass hier das Hauptproblem lag. Sie kannten ihn ja bis vor kurzem nur in seiner Welpenform. Da konnte man natürlich auf dumme Ideen kommen. Schließlich waren eine Menge Wesenheiten auf dumme Ideen gekommen, die ihn in seiner Welpenform erlebt hatten. Hauptsächlich darunter hatten seine Kindheit und Jugend ja gelitten. Aber daran konnte er nichts ändern. Er konnte das Ganze nur im Effekt, nicht an der Ursache bekämpfen. Und er war hier, um sicherzustellen, dass das auch klappte. Fehlendes Selbstbewusstsein hin oder her. Das nächste Mal sind sie reif. Er schwang sich mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag in die frostige Luft und auf die beiden Monstrositäten zu. Leere Augen verdrehten sich, als die beiden untoten Kolosse zu ihren Feind herumschwangen wie wendende Dampfpanzer. Er legte die Flügel an und schleuderte sich regelrecht auf die beiden zu. Seine vorderen Krallen rissen den beiden Ungetümen die ohnehin nur grob vernähten Bäuche bis hinten zum doppelten Rückgrat auf. Als die Eingeweide vor den zusammenbrechenden Monstrositäten in einem stinkenden Haufen zu Boden fielen, war er schon zwanzig Schritt entfernt. Nichts hier war konstant. Hyjal war eine temporale Tasche, ein Gebiet, in dem man praktisch keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Also – genau genommen konnte man eine Menge Schaden anrichten – und genau das hatte er vor. Als er den Vorposten der Allianz erreichte, flohen die Menschen in Scharen angesichts der unerwarteten neuen Bedrohung. Die Magierin im Zentrum hob den Stab, um irgendetwas zu wirken, er aber flog einfach an ihr vorbei, dass der Wind ihr fast die Robe zerriß und irgendein Artefakt aus ihrer Hand fiel. Verwirrt ließ sie den Stab wieder sinken, als er sich auf die Untoten am anderen Ausgang des Lagers stürzte. Horden von faulenden Geißelschergen fielen über ihn her. Er schüttelte sie ab wie ein Wasservogel einen Regenschauer. Er zerstampfte Ghule, riß Abscheulichkeiten mit den Klauen auseinander und zerschmirgelte mit seinem Sandatem Skelette im Dutzend zu Staub. Eine Monstrosität versuchte, ihn von der Seite anzugreifen. Bei anderen Drachen war das schlau. Bei Delont führte das zu einem Tritt mit dem hinteren Bein, das die zusammengeraubten Knochen des Untoten als Puzzle in einem blutig-matschigen Hautsack zurückließ. Er fuhr herum und fegte mit den Flügeln zwei Gargylen aus dem Himmel. Im Weitergehen zerschmetterte er den, der sich noch rührte, mit dem Schwanz. Hinter den untoten Reihen erhob sich die knochige Silhouette eines Lichs. Erneut schwang er sich in die Luft und übersprang die ganze Schlachtreihe. Wie alle Drachen war er groß, stark und agil. Er warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Figur und stieß zum ersten Mal auf Widerstand: der frostige magische Panzer des untoten Hexers knirschte, aber hielt. Beißende Kälte fuhr Delont in die Krallen. Er zuckte zurück. Dann eben anders. Er schwang sich hoch hinauf in die eiskalte Luft. Zehn, zwölf Flügelschläge lang gewann er an Höhe. Dann stieß er pfeilschnell herab, auf den kleinen hellen Fleck tief unter ihm. All das war natürlich gewissermaßen zuviel des Guten. Er musste keine Armee besiegen, um sich zu beweisen, das es für einige Sterbliche reichte. Aber es half, und er hatte ein Faible dafür, schlimmstmögliche Fälle anzunehmen. Natürlich hatte sein Vorgesetzter ihm gesagt, er solle nicht unnötig Linien beenden. Aber er konnte die Beendung mancher Linien immer noch für nötig erklären. Der Lich schleuderte ihm eine eine frostige Kugel purer Kälte entgegen. Delont flog eine schnelle Schraube um den Zauber herum, ohne langsamer zu werden, und breitete die Flügel für einen schnellen Gleitflug aus. Als er nur Zentimeter über den Lich hinwegraste, legte er alle Wucht in einen Schwanzschlag. Die bronzenen Kristalle auf der schuppigen Haut schleuderten eisige Bruchstücke in alle Richtung, der Panzer des Lich wurde förmlich hinweggefegt. Den Lich selbst riß es um. Delont kam einige Meter weiter auf und warf sich erneut herum. Der Lich erhob sich unnatürlich schnell, ohne die Arme zu Hilfe zu nehmen. Er hob die Arme, aber Delont war schneller. Ein gut gezielter Biss auf Kopfhöhe beendete das Dasein der verfluchten Kreatur – für’s erste. Er spuckte die eiskalten Splitter des Schädels aus und blickte sich über die Schulter um. Weitere Truppen der Geißel stampften heran. Er grinste. Jede Menge Gelegenheit, sich selbst zu beweisen. Die Sterblichen sollten sich beim nächsten Mal in acht nehmen. Er würde sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Veyt Eines musste man Zatanna lassen – man merkte sofort, wer ihr Lehrmeister war. Die spontanen Gedankenblitze, das hektische Gestikulieren, das Augenrollen wenn das Gegenüber, welches leider nicht in der tiefen Materie bronzedrachenbewachter Literaturgüter der letzten xtausend Jahre steckt.... ganz der Magister. Bisschen älter noch, bisschen bärtiger und sie wäre ihm ähnlicher als sein eigener Cousin. Ehe man sich versah stand man auf einmal da, wo ein normaler Verstand vermutlich einfach kreischend durch die Gegend bis zur nächsten Klippe gerannt wäre um sich hinabzustürzen. Das Ende der Zeit. Ja. Ne. War klar. Alles bröselte vor sich, finsterduddelige Gestalten energiestrahlten andere finsterduddelige Gestalten und Zatanna erklärte mit einer Art von geduldigem Mentor vor der 30köpfigen Schulklasse biologischtemporale Abläufe, Zusammenhänge und WaszumGeierweißichmirtutderKopfweh! Sie erzählte von den Dracoformen und den Damones und deren ewigen Kampf bis zum....tja..... Ende der Zeit? Veyt ächzte. Egal wie oft er es von vorn betrachte, von der Seite, rückwärts im Geiste abspielte oder wieder anhielt, sein Verstande wollte es ganz fassen. Irgendetwas in ihm weckte den Drang, ein Stück silbernes Metall zu nehmen und es so lange mit dem Hammer auf dem Amboss zu bearbeiten, bis es hauchdünn war und er es um den Kopf wickeln konnte. Warum er das dachte wusste er auch nicht, aber es schien eine gute Idee. Es änderte nichts daran, dass sie dort, am angeblichen Ende der Zeit jemanden getroffen hatten, der so ziemlich der letzte gewesen war, den sie hatten treffen wollen. Von Erwartung fing man besser gar nicht erst an. Gab nur Kopfschmerzen. Aber da war er gewesen. Anziehl. Nicht allein, sondern in Begleitung eines zweiten, anderen, mit dem er über.... Strafen sprach. Über Fressen und Gefressen werden am Ende der Zeit und die Unbarmherzigkeit der Bronzenen gegenüber denen, die hier landeten. Strafversetzt. Festgesetzt. Anziehl hatte sie nicht erkannt, nichts gewusst von all den Dingen, die sie ihm an den Kopf warfen. Er wirkte perplex, als habe er ... tja.... als habe er sie alle das erste Mal gesehen. Das erste Mal von Erzfeuer gehört. Und während das Wesen Anziehl noch damit beschäftigt war ihnen zu erklären, dass er nicht sei, wofür sie ihn halten, machte sein Kumpan sich auf und davon als kurz darauf noch jemand auftauchte, als wäre er gerufen worden. Niemand geringeres als der Magister selbst - Dalrin Erzfeuer, in jungen Jahren noch, vom Aussehen her keine dreißig. Aber auch der Magister schien sie zunächst nicht zu registrieren was durchaus daran gelegen haben mag, dass sie sich versteckten. Statt dessen klagte er Anziehl an, gegen Regeln verstoßen zu haben, und zwar bereits zum zweiten Mal. ChronalblageladenwasauchimmerKristalle. „Chronal“ hatte immer was mit Zeit zu tun, das hatte Veyt immerhin schon raus. Und Kristall.... allein das Wort jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Das Reden über Reisen in die Vergangenheit machte es irgendwie nicht besser. Auf verständlich runtergebrochen lautete Dalrins Anklage: „Depp, du sitzt hier bis dein Kumpel dich frisst. Flucht zwecklos. Wir hauen dir auf die Finger.“ Ungefähr das war der Zeitpunkt als der Magister sie alle bemerkte. Mag auch an Groschka gelegen haben, die aus der Deckung ging um Dalrin anzusprechen. Die Reaktion war.... bemerkenswert. Ehe man sich versah waren sie alle von „Ausbildungskader Bronze auf Exkursion und Weiterbildung“ (Version Anziehl) zu „Souvenir und Zeitvertreib aus temporal unzugänglichen Ebenen (Version Dalrin) degradiert worden. Veyt hasste den Gedanken als ein Mitbringsel betrachtet zu werden. Das hatte immer sowas von kitschig bemalten Muscheln vom Strandurlaub oder albernen Schildern mit ortsü+blichen Motiven mit einem „Ich herz dich“ –Spruch. Wenn ihn einer herzte, dann seine Frau und ganz gewiss kein dämlicher Drache, egal ob schwarz, bronze oder rotblaukariert! Dennoch waren sie, egal ob Souvenir oder Azubireisegruppe, für den Magister ein Grund, dem immer weiter in sich zusammen schrumpfenden Anziehl zu drohen, ihn bei der Oberechse Anachronos zu verpetzen. Offenbar war der Magister in seinen Anfangszeiten beim Schwarm ein richtiger Ekelstreber gewesen. Und offenbar bedeutete ein Petzen bei Anachronos etwas sehr sehr unangenehmes, was Veyt schon von Ratten kannte. Das Löschen aus der Zeit. Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verschwand der Magister und hinterließ ein Häufchen anziehlsches Elend. Eigentlich war er wirklich mitleidserregend, aber dann dachte Veyt daran, was diese Kreatur alles angerichtet hatte. Karun, der Magister, Stratholme, dieser verfluchte Kristall. Sie warfen Anziehl all die Taten an den Kopf, welche dieser verdattert registrierte aber sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Ehe sie mehr tun konnten machte sich eine neue Präsenz breit. (So ein bisschen ging es am Ende der Zeit schon zu wie in einem übertemporalen Taubenschlag, das musste man schon zugestehen.) Auf den ersten Blick war er nicht zu erkennen. Ein gewaltiges Echsemplar von Drache. Echse. Die fast schwarzen Schuppen mit dem leicht metallischen Glanz. „Pigmentssztörung“ hatte er es immer genannt als er noch als kleiner Welpe auf und nieder geflattert war, unfähig, seinen viel zu großen Kopf auf einer Höhe mit ihnen zu halten. Aber das hier war kein Welpe, oh nein. Das hier war ein ausgewachsener Drache. Ganz ohne welpisches Lispeln, mit einer Stimme die durch Mark und Bein ging, verhängte er die dritte Verwarnung über Anziehl und besiegelte offenbar dessen Schicksal. Groschka gewährte ihm immerhin noch die Zeit, zu Ende zu reden ehe sie vorpreschte und es offenbar mit dem Drachen aufnehmen wollte. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Delont hätte sie mit einem Haps verschluckt hätte Zatanna nicht im letzten Moment die Reißleine gezogen. Veyt wischte sich mit der Hand müde über das Gesicht. Noch mal zurück. Zum Anfang. Anziehl. Ein Wesen das am Ende der Zeit existiert und von dort nicht weg kann. Eine Verwarnung wegen eines Kristalls, mit dem er in die Vergangenheit reisen kann. Aber er kannte das Vergangene das sie ihm vorwarfen nicht, als sie ihn damit konfrontierten. Er hatte als das angeblich nicht getan. Außer..... Veyt stockte der Atem und starrte gerade aus. „Zeit ist keine gerade Linie“, hatte der Magister gesagt. „Eher ein zeitiweitischwibblischwabbliZeug.“ Oder so ähnlich. WIE HATTEN SIE NUR SO DUMM SEIN KÖNNEN! Anziehl wusste nichts davon, weil sie es ihm erst mit ihren Vorwürfen sagten, was er tun würde. Und das Warum lieferten sie gleich mit. Ihre Anwesenheit, ihre Präsenz dort, war der Grund, warum er aus der Zeit gelöscht werden sollte. Seine dritte Verwarnung. Sie waren Schuld am Ende seiner Existenz und wenn er nur ein bisschen das Wesen war, für das er ihn hielt, wollte er dafür Rache oder noch besser, er wollte es verhindern und ungeschehen machen. Der Magister brachte die zweite Verwarnung. Der Magister ging zu Anachronos. Gäbe es keinen Magister sondern einen... sagen wir Schneider... würde er nie eine Verwarnung bekommen. Vor allem würden nie ein paar Zeittouristenazubisouvenire sein ewiges Leben beenden helfen. Aber natürlich! Und die Ansatzpunkte hatte sie selbst ihm gegeben! Die Geschichte von Karun! Der Kristall! Selbst Dalrin, der Schneiderladen von Erzfeuer und der verdammte Oberfinsterduddel, Darlins Freund aus Kindertagen namens Anziehl, der erste Kopf der je unter Veyts Klinge rollen würde... Veyt sprang so schlagartig auf, dass der Stuhl hinter ihm umkippte, ein Stuhlbein zwischen seine Beine geriet und ihn auf den Boden schickte, als er zur Tür hinausstürmen wollte. Voller Frustration holte er tief Luft und schrie einmal durch das Haus: ZATANNAAAAAAA! Die anderen musste er nicht rufen. Sie würden von ganz allein mitkommen, das war so sicher wie das „Licht mit Euch“ in der Kathedrale. Silbergreif Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick, Veyt beim Nachdenken zuzusehen. ein bisschen wie ein Mann, der versuchte, unsichtbare Fliegen zu schlucken. Unter dem Einfluss von Fischlikör. Rückwärts in der Zeit. Als er dann explosionsartig aufsprang und nach dieser ... Havanna rief, stand nur noch eins fest. Eine neue Idee stand im Raum. Und sie würde wahrscheinlich schlimm genug sein, dass sie besser jetzt schon zu Trinken anfing. Delont Es kündigte sich mit einem schrillen, in den Stirnplatten schmerzenden Singen an. Das Geräusch schmirgelte sich durch die knochigen Stellen am Hinterkopf und schmerzte dabei wie Sandpapier auf einer frischen Brandblase. Er hob den Kopf und witterte. Verdammt. Es ist soweit. Im Leben eines jeden hier, sofern man da noch von Leben sprechen konnte, kam der Moment, in dem die persönliche Linie endete. Sich auflöste, zerfranste, im Nichts verschwand. Im Nichts? Oder woanders? Oder nicht wirklich verschwand, sondern einfach umgestülpt wurde? Er hatte sich sein Leben immer als eine Art endlose Fahrt durch‘s Grüne vorgestellt. Nun stellte sich raus, dass es eher eine Art Schlauch war, eine Vase, die sich am Ende in sich selbst zurückstülpte. Oder in irgendwas anderes. Wer wußte das schon? Wer wollte das überhaupt wissen? Entscheidend war, dass alles endete. Dass seine spezielle Vase sich just gerade, jetzt, hier zu stülpen begann. Das Singen wurde unerträglich. Er hatte das Gefühl, jede Sehne und jeder Muskel in seinem Leib würde auf eine Violine gespannt und mit einer Rasierklinge gespielt. Er schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus, dass die Dracoformen noch Meilen entfernt erschauderten und flohen. Wozu hatte er sich hart die Unsterblichkeit erkämpft und sie über Jahrtausende verteidigt, wenn dann nur das hier dabei herauskam? Nein. So nicht. Bisher war die Verzweiflung nicht groß genug gewesen, aber das war’s. Er strengte seinen geschundenen Leib ein letztes Mal an und fasste einen der Kristalle. Als die Schmerzen unerträglich wurden, sprang er. Blind, durch die Zeit, durch die Linien des Vergangenen. Das schwarze Loch eines düsteren Linienendes verschwamm –die Vision eines bronzenen Damoklesschwertes über seinem knochigen Haupt aber nicht. Er hatte keinen konkreten Plan, aber er hatte Hoffnung. Schließlich wußte er aus zuverlässiger Quelle, das er noch eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen… gehabt… haben… würde? Hmmm. Könnte doch schwieriger werden als gedacht. Dalrin In einer Ecke eines kleinen Hauses machte sich ein Mann bereit zu sterben. Es war nicht wirklich etwas Körperliches. Natürlich hatte er viele Wunden. Natürlich waren viele Knochen in seinem Leib gebrochen. Natürlich hatte er viel Blut verloren. Aber das war es nicht, woran er starb. Die Wunden hatte er sich auf eine Weise zugezogen, die er selbst nicht ganz begriff. Auf einem Weg quer durch ein Tal im Arathi-Hochland, wo er niemals an etwas Böses gedacht hätte, war urplötzlich eine Handvoll seltsam gekleideter Schergen über ihn hergefallen. Er hatte sich mit dem Kurzschwert wehren wollen, er hatte ihnen erklären wollen, dass er nichts besaß, er hatte sie angefleht, ihn zu verschonen. Es hatte alles nichts genutzt. Sie hatten ihn einfach überrannt, niedergeschlagen, getreten, wieder und wieder mit bloßen Fäusten auf ihn eingeprügelt. Das war schlimm, ja, aber nicht lebensgefährlich. Dennoch lag er im Sterben. Es war nicht wirklich etwas Seelisches. Natürlich war er unendlich erschöpft. Natürlich dämmerte er dem Jenseits entgegen, mutlos und leer. Natürlich hatte er sich aufgegeben und wartete auf den Tod, der ihn von diesen Schmerzen erlösen sollte. Aber das war es nicht, woran er starb. Sie hatten sein Flehen nicht erhört, sie hatten seine Schreie ignoriert, sie hatten ihm nicht mal in die Augen gesehen. Sie hatten einfach weiter und weiter auf ihn eingeschlagen, bis die Welt gleichermaßen aus Schmerzen und einer seltsamen Taubheit bestand. Niemand hatte ihn gehört. Niemand hatte ihm beigestanden. Und von denen, die ihn verprügelten, hatte niemand auch nur versucht, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen – als wären sie absolut sicher, dass niemand ihn hören würde. Das hatte ihn alle Hoffnung gekostet und allen Mut. Das hatte ihn innerlich zerbrochen. Das war schlimm, ja, aber nicht lebensgefährlich. Dennoch lag er im Sterben. Sie hatten ihn von der Straße geschleift, als er kaum noch sehen konnte und sein Kiefer so geschwollen war, dass das Blut und die gesplitterten Zähne nicht mehr schmecken konnte. In ein kleines Wäldchen hatten sie ihn geschleift, wo eine baufällige alte Holzfällerhütte war, und dort hinein hatten sie ihn gezerrt, so brutal, dass Schmerzen wie Messerstiche durch sein gebrochenes Bein zuckten, und in der Hütte stand ein Stuhl, und auf dem hatte ein seltsamer Mann gesessen. Er hatte ihn eine Weile angesehen, was ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, obwohl er so benommen war, und dann hatte er sich über ihn gebeugt, und regenbogenfarbiges Licht hatte geleuchtet, und dann war irgendetwas Goldenes aus seiner Brust gerieselt, als wäre er nur ein Beutel voller Sand mit einem Loch, und dann waren der Mann und die anderen Leute weg. Und jetzt lehnte er hier an der Wand, in einer Ecke der Hütte, neben einem zerbrochenen, alten Stuhl, weitab der Straße und jeder Ansiedlung, fern von jeder Hilfe, und wenn er mit Mühe den zerschlagenen Kopf bewegte und hinuntersah, dann war da immer noch das Loch in seiner Brust, und es rieselte immer noch etwas Goldenes heraus, das zerstob, als wäre es nur Staub im Wind bei der Weizenernte, und er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass da etwas ungeheuer Wichtiges verloren ging, wichtiger als das Blut, wichtiger als die Hoffnung, wichtiger als alles, was er je besessen hatte, und dass nicht nur er darunter leiden würde, sondern jedes Wesen überall und zu jeder Zeit, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, und das war es, woran er starb. In einer Ecke eines kleinen Hauses machte der wichtigste Mensch Azeroths sich bereit zu sterben. Beobachtungen Veyt lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch. Westfall. Sommerabend. Orangener Sonnenuntergang. Träge Staubwirbel am Horizont. Ein Bier, das Litonja ihm gebracht hatte (das kleinere der beiden, die sie gezapft hatte, wohlgemerkt, aber immerhin) und Brot und Käse auf einem Holzbrett. Kinder spielten in Sichtweite vor der Steinmauer, ohne das Litonja ihnen ihre exorbitanten Lügengeschichten erzählte. Das Leben konnte so schön sein. Er lauschte in die Abendstille hinein. Die Kinder spielten Hüpfkästchen. Sie hatten die Linien in den Staub geritzt, sprangen nach sehr komplizierten, völlig willkürlichen Regeln herum und sangen dazu seltsame Verse. Jüngling, Jüngling, nahmst das Leben, kann der Vater Dir vergeben? Veyt stutzte. Er war ja nicht von hier, aber solche Reime hatte er noch nirgendwo gehört. War das nicht etwas… gruselig für so kleine Kinder? Vater, Vater, müdes Leben, wirst Du Dich dem Schlaf ergeben? Das Singen der Kinder klang seltsam gleichförmig. Veyt stellte plötzlich fest, das sie nicht mehr hüpften, sondern stillstanden. Einfach so. Mutter, Mutter, halbes Leben, wirst Du nach Vergeltung streben? Die Kinder starrten mit glasigen Augen in verschiedene Richtungen. Sie standen einfach da, wie gelähmt. Und ihr Singsang ging weiter, immer lauter. Tochter, Tochter, fremdes Leben, wird es für Dich Heimat geben? Und Veyt saß da, ebenfalls wie gelähmt, und lauschte mit wachsendem Grauen. Onkel, Onkel, ohne Leben, wo wird Deine Asche schweben? Drache, Drache, schrecklich Leben, wirst Du Deine Macht erheben? Wand’rer, Wand‘rer, altes Leben, wird’s die Welt auch morgen geben?! Die letzte Zeile schrien die Kinder förmlich. Dann waren sie still. Sie blinzelten, und dann sprangen sie weiter über die Kästchen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und Veyt saß da, in der sinkenden Sonne, und das Bier in seiner Hand hatte allen Schaum verloren. Dalrin Erneut schoß eine Welle durch die Zeiten, die rubinrote Welle einer Ingression. Eine Veränderung gegebener Dinge. Eine Veränderung des Gewesenen. Eine Veränderung des Bestehenden, eine Veränderung des Zukünftigen. Sie verhinderte großes Leid, sie verhinderte Tränen, sie verhinderte furchtbare Verbrechen. Sie machte unermessliches Leid ungeschehen, und sie war das Schlimmste, was der Schöpfung geschehen konnte. Für die meisten normalen Sterblichen und auch für die meisten für das Arkane empfänglichen Wesen blieb sie unsichtbar. Für diejenigen aber, die Kontakt mit den Bronzenen und ihren Machenschaften hatten, war sie ein ungutes Gefühl, eine düstere Vorahnung, ein Husten am Horizont, ein fernes Raubtierbrüllen im Wald, das Geräusch eines gezogenen Schwertes am Rande des Sichtfelds, das leise Donnern einer Lawine an einem Hang weit oberhalb. Und für die Wissenden war es ein greller Lichtblitz, eine Warnung, ein gellender Alarmschrei. Es konnten subjektive noch Jahre oder Jahrzehnte in Frieden bleiben - aber die Anzeichen waren unübersehbar. Tief in den Höhlen der Zeit hoben Anachronos und Delont zugleich den Kopf und sahen einander an. Sie wußten, was das nun bedeutete, und sie wußten auch, welche Aufgabe Nozdormu ihnen zugedacht hatte. Der Aspekt hatte seine eigenen Pläne, ja, aber die hatten sie auch, und es nahte die Zeit, ihre Früchte zu ernten. Kurz erschauerten sie in der Gewissheit dessen, was vor ihnen lag. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, und nur das Gefühl drohenden Unheils blieb zurück. Im Arathihochland von einst hob der junge Magister den Kopf, und seine Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten. Der Krebs erstarrte vor Schreck und verkroch sich hinter dem Ofen. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, und nur das Gefühl drohenden Unheils blieb zurück. Auf den weiten staubigen Ebenen von Westfall hob Veyt van Roth den Kopf. Für eine Sekunde stockte ihm der Atem. Rubinrote Lichter tanzten über den Himmel. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, und nur das Gefühl drohenden Unheils blieb zurück. Auf dem Platz vor der Kathedrale von Sturmwind ertönte für Groschka Steinschlag plötzlich das düstere Dröhnen einer Brandglocke, und das Geschrei sterbender Menschen erklang in ihren Ohren wie eine ferne Kindheitserinnerung. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, und nur das Gefühl drohenden Unheils blieb zurück. In einer Schreibstube in Westfall hob Zatanna den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl endloser Verlorenheit, eines nahendes Endes, der Gewissheit ewigen Vergessens. Sie sah klar und deutlich einen Sterbenden vor sich, in einer kleinen Hütte in einem Wäldchen, und sie fühlte, wie er dahinschwand. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, und nur das Gefühl drohenden Unheils blieb zurück. In einer glühenden Höhle voller Feuer und Asche hob Todesschwinge den Kopf. Das Gefühl von Sterblichkeit durchzuckte ihn, ein heißer Schmerz in seiner Brust, schlimmer als alles, was er seit seinem Fall erdulden mußte. Er brüllte vor Entsetzen, und die Grundfesten der Erde erzitterten. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, und nur das Gefühl drohenden Unheils blieb zurück. Und tief in einer namenlosen Falte des Nethers hob Anziehl den Kopf. Alles, was er getan hatte, hatte seine Existenz gesichert. Aber es hatte ihn auch verwoben mit den Machenschaften großer Mächte – Mächte, die nun in Bewegung waren. Mit schrecklicher Klarheit sah er in diesem Moment nun die Linien und wohin sie ihn bringen würden. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, und nur das Gefühl drohenden Unheils blieb zurück. Alles war in Bewegung, für immer, überall. Aber für einen Moment hielt alles inne. Das Ende der Aspekte nahte, und die Figuren brachten sich in Position. Der alte Magister senkte den Kopf und gedachte der Geschichte. Einen Moment erfüllte ihn Reue. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, und nur das Gefühl drohenden Unheils blieb zurück. Dalrin „Was Ihr also sagen wollt, ist man kann Knoten in Linien machen?“ Ein Seufzen. Ein tiefes Einatmen, ein Ausatmen. „Nein. Das wollte ich nicht sagen.“ Ein Stirnrunzeln. Ein Fragezeichen, quer über ein Gesicht gemalt. „Gut, ich erkläre es noch einmal. Noch langsamer. Noch einfacher. Seht – jedes Lebewesen hat Linien, Linien durch die Zeit. Es sind keine Linien, aber nennen wir sie Linien, stellen wir sie uns als Linien vor. In der Regel ist das für jedes Lebewesen eine Linie, eine ungeteilte. Allerdings kann sich das natürlich auch anders gestalten…“ Ein Stirnrunzeln. „Wie das?“ „Naja. Wenn Ihr und Eure Frau jetzt ein Kind bekommt. Dann beginnt dessen Linie an einer Stelle, an der Eure Linien sich treffen. Oder, besseres Beispiel: stellt Euch vor, Ihr verliert auf einem Schlachtfeld einen Arm. Dann hat der Arm schon mal eine eigene Linie. Und jetzt kommt ein wilder Wolf und frisst den Arm...“ Ein hektisches Abwinken. „Danke, ich verstehe schon. Also gut, alle haben eine Linie.“ „Richtig. Und diese Linien beeinflussen einander. Berühren sich, umtanzen sich, ziehen aneinander und beeinflussen den Ablauf der Dinge. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Soweit verstanden?“ Ein Nicken. „Gut. Also, jetzt stellen wir uns einfach vor, jemand möchte etwas ändern, im Ablauf der Dinge. Man möchte beispielsweise Euch daran hindern, ein Kind zu bekommen. Das ist an sich einfach: man sucht Euch auf, mit einem scharfen Messer, und man…“ Ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, erneutes Abwinken. „Auch klar, vielen Dank.“ „Gut. Im Prinzip, aus der Sicht meiner Organisation heraus, bringt man dabei seine Linie an Eure heran, sorgt für das… einschneidende Erlebnis, und flugs ändert sich Eure Linie. Die Linie eines eventuellen Kindes erlischt – sie kann ja nicht entstehen. Seht Ihr?“ „Ja. Sehe ich.“ „Der Trick in unserem Metier ist nun allerdings, das wir zu jedem Zeitpunkt eine solche Veränderung vornehmen können. Wir können also, wenn wir sähen, was für ein, mit Verlaub, unerträgliches Balg Euer Kind ist, erst im Nachhinein beschließen, unsere Linie an Eure heranzubringen, bevor Ihr ein Kind zeugt, und Eure Linie dort zu… verändern.“ Ein weiteres Stirnrunzeln, mit einem Hauch Besorgnis. „Das ist… beunruhigend.“ „Ja, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Da wir alle Ereignisse beobachten und die meisten davon sehr gut abschätzen können, könnten wir sogar deutlich subtiler vorgehen. Anstatt mit einem blutigen Messer Euren Nachtruheplatz zu verlassen, können wir schlichtweg… sagen wir mal… einen Unfall arrangieren. Eurer Pferd könnte Euch abwerfen, weil es von einem komisch aussehenden Vogelschreck am Wegesrand beunruhigt ist, und Ihr könntet just so unglücklich auf einem spitzen Zaunpfosten landen, das schlußendlich nur Eure Zeugungskraft-...“ „Ja, ja! Begriffen!“ Unruhiges Herumrutschen auf einem Sitz. Ein Lächeln auf der anderen Seite. „Beunruhigend, nicht? Es gibt natürlich Grenzen, schließlich hat die Zeit ein Beharrungsvermögen. Große, weltbewegende Dinge haben entsprechend weitreichende Auswirkungen, und Zeit ist träge. Will man etwas verändern, muß man eine Menge Kraft aufwenden. Ansonsten bleiben die Auswirkungen nicht die, die man haben will. So würdet Ihr vielleicht einen Unfall erleiden, aber mysteriöserweise trotzdem einen Sohn gebären, wenn dieser Sohn irgendwann wichtig würde. Vielleicht durch eine Wunderheilung, oder durch einen unbekannten Nebenbuhler…“ Immer stärkeres Stirnrunzeln. „Euch gefällt es, mir so düstere Bilder zu malen, oder?“ „Vergebung. Das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass die meisten Menschen die Dinge eher begreifen, wenn man ihnen die möglichen drastischen Folgen auch möglichst drastisch vor Augen führt.“ Erneut ungeduldiges Wedeln. „Gut. Und die Knoten?“ „Ah, ja. Die Knoten. Gut. Also, wir haben festgestellt, dass Linien zu verändern sind. Und wir haben festgestellt, dass das umso schwerer ist, je mehr die Veränderung bewirkt. Im Gegenzug müssen wir aber auch feststellen, dass Veränderungen umso schwerer rückgängig zu machen sind, je kräftiger sie initiiert wurden, ja?“ Langsames, aber entschiedenes Nicken. „Verstanden.“ „Der sicherste Weg also, eine Veränderung zu etablieren, die niemand rückgangig machen kann, ist also, unverhältnismäßig große Konsequenzen dranzuknüpfen. Also, um im Kind-Beispiel zu bleiben: ich bringe am besten jemand wirklich wichtiges mit enorm vielen Konsequenzen hinter sich dazu, Euch vom Pferd auf den Zaun zu stoßen. Macht es schwer für jemand anderen, Euren Sturz zu verhindern. Quasi ein Ausritt mit dem König oder sowas. Und DAS nennt man einen Knoten – einen Knoten mit einer anderen Linie, hineingemacht mit Gewalt, um Linien fest zu zurren.“ „Ah. Ehm, ein Ausritt also… so einer wie morgen?“ Hinterlistiges Augenverengen. Ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge. Dergleichen liegt nicht an, und wenn, dann wüsstet Ihr nichts mehr davon. Schließlich sind alle Ursachen von ihren Wirkungen vorweggenommen und verschwinden mit denen.“ „Wie bitte?“ Offene Verwirrung. Mal wieder. „Erinnert Ihr Euch an den Berater, den Ihr vor zwei Monden gefeuert hat, weil er sich an Eurer Geldbörse vergriffen hat?“ Ein Nicken. „Ja…?“ „Nun, ursprünglich stand der Berater hier, bei uns, und sein weiser Ratspruch hat Euch dazu gebracht, mich sofort einkerkern zu wollen. Und dann hätte unser ganzes schönes Gespräch nicht stattgefunden... und das wäre doch schade gewesen, oder?“ Ein dünnes Lächeln. „Ihr hättet ihm glauben sollen, als er sagte, er wäre von einem Fremden zu dem Diebstahl angestiftet worden...“ Dalrin Die schlussendliche, letzte Wahrheit hinter allem war: Es gab keinen höheren Plan. Es gab natürlich höhere Pläne. Das war schon offensichtlich aus all diesen Dingen, die einem immer zustießen und die dann anderen nützten. Das war allerdings kein grundlegendes Konzept, sondern nur die Ausprägung einer Art Kompetenzgerangel. Wenn einem ein höherer Plan begegnete, ließ sich das Problem in der Regel dadurch lösen, das man einige Ebenen aufstieg. Dann sah der Plan auf einmal gar nicht mehr so hoch aus, sondern eher kleinlich, und schon war die Illusion eines gütigen oder auch grausamen Schicksals dahin. Selbst die, die man Götter nannte, hatten ziemlich kleinliche Pläne, wenn man aus der Perspektive der Gesamtheit der vielen Welten auf sie herab sah. Und die Gesamtheit der vielen Welten selbst – die hatte keinen Plan. Schwächere oder trübsinnige Naturen schlossen daraus, dass die Gesamtheit der Existenz Chaos war. Das war natürlich Unsinn. Chaos bedeutete die Abwesenheit jeder Struktur und Ordnung, und so funktionierte das Universum nicht. Es war durchsetzt von Ordnung, immer wieder, überall. Entropie war natürlich ein grundlegendes Prinzip, und vorhandene Strukturen strebten ihr zu, aber gleichzeitig schufen sich komplexe Strukturen immer und überall neu. Einfach zusammengefasst: Natürlich würde ein herabfallendes Glas praktisch immer in Scherben zerspringen, aber praktisch nie herabfallende Scherben ein Glas ergeben. Dennoch standen ständig überall Gläser herum. Wo ließ einen das jetzt zurück? In einer Wüste. In der Wüste der Wirklichkeit. Die öde und leer war, aber immerhin ein oben und unten kannte, ein heiß und ein kalt und eine klare Trennung zwischen den verschiedenen Elementen. Das war nur dann ein Problem, wenn man nicht mit Wüsten zurechtkam. Delont hingegen kam hervorragend mit Wüsten zurecht. Das lag zum einen an seiner Natur, zum anderen an seiner Vorliebe für überschaubare Verhältnisse. Und wenn eines überschaubar war, dann eine Wüste. Infolgedessen hielt er die absehbaren Verhältnisse, temporaler Sandstum hin oder her, für extrem überschaubar. Und ebenfalls infolgedessen nahm er an, sein Plan sei der aktuell höchste, einfach deshalb, weil er keine Anzeichen für einen höheren sah. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie sehr seine Gedanken die seines derzeitigen Widersachers widerspiegelten, hätte er sich vor sich selbst geekelt. Sie beide bemerkten allerdings den Plan des Dritten in der Partie nicht. Wie sollten sie auch? Ein Plan kann nicht nur zu groß sein, um ihn zu bemerken, sondern auch zu klein. Dalrin Als er damals das erste Mal nach Ende seiner Ausbildung die Stadt betreten hatte, während drumherum das Blut in Strömen floß, aus von Schwertern zerschnittenen Kehlen und aus Leibern, die von schweren zweihändigen Kriegshämmern zerschmettert wurden, da hatte er gedacht, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden. Überall starben die Einwohner von Stratholme, die meisten zu siech und zu schwach für Gegenwehr, unter den Waffen von Arthas Gefolgsleuten. Das war schlimm. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. Aber dann, als er weiter in die Stadt vordrang, im Schutze seiner Kräfte, die er gerade erst beherrschen gelernt hatte , auf der Suche nach dem, was ihn einst gerettet hatte, gelangte er in die Bereiche, in denen die Seuche bereits voll ausgebrochen war. Überall lagen stinkende Leichen am Boden, oder sie erhoben sich bereits als faulende Säcke voller morscher Knochen und kranker Organe, von Fliegen umschwirrt, oder sie fraßen bereits an den Leibern der Unglückseligen, die noch nicht tot waren, sich das Ende aber schreiend herbeiwünschten. Das war schlimm. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. Aber dann, als er auf seiner Suche in den brennenden Gassen von der geplanten Route abweichen und zurück auf einen der bereits umkämpften Plätze mußte, dann sah er die schwangere Frau an einer Mauer herabrutschten, weil sie nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Er sah ihr bleiches Gesicht, gezeichnet von den Krämpfen, die sie am Laufen hinderten, und da wußte er mit plötzlicher Klarheit, woher diese Krämpfe kamen - nämlich von dem Kind in ihrem Leib, das der Seuche etwas früher zum Opfer gefallen war als sie selbst, und das jetzt seinen Weg suchte ins Tageslicht, um die Lebenden zu plagen, wie es nun mal die Art der Geißel war. Das war schlimm. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. Aber dann gelangte er zum Waisenhaus. Und dort erhielt sein Geist einen Riß, der ihn zeichnen würde bis an das Ende seiner viel zu langen Tage. Delont Der Sand schimmerte in allen Schattierungen, die Bronze annehmen konnte. Aus dem Schimmern erhob sich eine einfache geometrische Form. Sie war perfekt in ihrer Ausgestaltung, mit klaren Linien und scharfen Abgrenzungen; ein Gebilde, von dem niemand annehmen würde, das es aus Sand entstehen konnte. Delont hatte in mühevollster Kleinarbeit alles noch einmal auf seine kleine Sandstadt übertragen. Alle Wege, alle Dinge, alle Einflüsse, alle Veränderungen der Zeiten, bis sich die Ereignisse in seiner Visualisierung auf der Fläche eines Turnierplatzes erstreckten. Er hatte auch dafür gesorgt, das ihm diesmal niemand hineintrampelte - zumindest nicht ohne Vorwarnung. Und dann hatte er etwas eingepflegt, das er vorher ums Verrecken vermieden hatte: die Wahrheit. Anachronos selbst hatte ihm diesen Trick verraten. Delont hatte stets versucht, die Wahrheit geheimzuhalten. Wenn man nicht lügen konnte, schwieg man, und wenn man nicht schweigen konnte, log man. Und wenn beides nicht ging, dann gab man Bröckchen um Bröckchen der Wahrheit preis, als seien es die letzten Brotkrumen eines Verhungernden, bis man wieder schweigen oder lügen konnte. Wissen war Macht, und Macht teilte man nicht. Delont führte Gespräche stets so, das er die größtmögliche Menge erfahren und die kleinstmögliche Menge preisgeben konnte. Doch Anachronos hatte ihm den Kopf gewaschen und ihm wieder losgeschickt. "Eine kleine Menge Gift kann einen Körper heilen, an der richtigen Stelle. Eine kleine Menge Medizin kann ein Leben beenden, an der falschen Stelle. Die Wahrheit ist beides, je nach Augenblick: sie ist Gift oder Medizin oder... beides. Sieh nur zu, dass Du die richtige Menge Wahrheit an der richtigen Stelle verabreichst." Delont hatte seinen Ratschlag befolgt und den widerspenstigen, chronal geblockten Schergen des Magisters eine kleine Dosis Wahrheit verabreicht. Im Augenblick waren sie zu weiten Teilen zerstört. Vor allem die Zwergin im Geiste war ein Wrack. Aber das würde schon wieder heilen. Und hier, in diesem Modell aus Sand, das die Linien und Ursachen der Zeiten darstelle, zeigte sich der Erfolg dieser Maßnahme. Lose Enden schlossen sich, Sackgassen mündeten plötzlich auf großen Plätzen, und ins Leere zielende Brücken schwangen sich plötzlich elegant einander zu und vereinigten sich mit einem befriedigenden Rieselgeräusch. Delont schnaubte zufrieden. Und inmitten der ungeheuer großen Miniaturstadt der Zeiten erhob sich, nahezu drachengroß und in der Form einem perfekten Sternrubin gleich, ein riesiges, scharfgeschnittenes Sechseck und warf regenbogenfarbene Prismen in alle Richtungen. Dalrin "Der Schneeball hat den letzten Stoß bekommen, und der Schnee auf dem Hang liegt bereit. Alles ist vorbereitet und wird sich zur gegebenen Zeit von selbst in Bewegung setzen. Meine Arbeit ist getan, und ich kann endlich ruhen. Wenn das am Fuß eines zerschmetterten Hanges unter den einheitlich weißen Überresten einer Lawine sein sollte, so soll mir das Recht sein. Aber eines ist sicher: so geht es nicht mehr." Er zog zwei kräftige Striche unter den letzten Satz und zeichnete mit seinem vollen Namen ab. Dann fügte er nach kurzem Überlegen einen langen offiziellen Titel hinzu, der für Sterbliche übersetzt eigentlich nur "Erfüllungsgehilfe" hieß, und seine schwarminterne Dienstkennung, deren Bedeutung er nicht kannte, sondern nur als geschwungene Form gelernt hatte. Und dann... dann drückte er ein Siegel auf das letzte Blatt des Buches - das alte Siegel, das er für die Rückgabe seiner Aufträge benutzt hatte, und das eine traditionelle sechseckige Form um das zentrale Symbol zog; ein Siegel, das soviel wie "Erledigt" bedeutete. Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Geschichten